


ukudansa nami

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	ukudansa nami

Ngabe ngithini kuwe? UJames wayefuna ukumbuza ngale ndlela. Kepha wayazi ukuthi kuzomkhathaza lokho. Kwanele, Lannister, unjani? Amakhosi, izivivinyo, abafunga. Umnikeze inkemba ne-mission eyacishe yamenza wafela endleleni; wasindisa impilo yakho futhi wacishe wazitholela yona. Iziphi izimfanelo onazo zokumbuza? Iziphi izimfanelo onazo zokuma lapha umbheke? Ucabangani ngaye?

"Ngabe usaphila?" Ekugcineni washo lo musho womile, ezama ukudambisa umoya omubi.

"Ngiyaphila."

"Akuyena yini umakoti ukushada nje 'muhle'," waphakamisa isandla sakhe ukuze ahlanganise izinwele zakhe zidwengulwe ngumoya. "Kungani, inyamazane efile ayenelisi, isacabanga ngokhakhayi lomqhele?

Wazisola masinyane nje lapho eseshilo, kodwa amazwi akhe ayenjengomoya, futhi yayingekho indawo yokuhlenga. Wabona ukuthi inkulumo engakolunye uhlangothi “egobile” ishintshile. Waphenduka wafuna ukuhamba, kodwa ingalo yakhe yangakwesokudla yayibanjwa ngokuqinile, futhi wayengalindele ukuthi uzokuba namandla amakhulu. "Uxolo mama, angikwazi ukulawula umlomo wami."

Akashiyanga, wabonga izithixo, wamane wambuka engasizakali, futhi wabubula, "Uyazi, bengilokhu ngesaba ukuthi uzokufa ngomlomo wakho."

"Hhawu, ngivele ngilahlekelwe yisandla sakhe sokudla ngoba angikwazanga ukuyilawula," wabona, amehlo akhe ancipha. "Ngigcine ngibe yibamba lami elingumlingisi, ubani ongafuna impilo yami emva kwalokho?" ? "

Akaphendulanga, "Unesikhathi esingakanani ulapha, ubanda?"

"Ngenhlanhla, kufudumele kakhulu kuneWall Wall," wakhumbula ngokuzumayo imfudumalo ayelala eceleni kwakhe, "ima nami isikhashana, ntombazane." Ekugcineni.

Abashiyanga kuze kuphume ilanga ngokuphelele. "Yini inkinga emehlo akho?" Wagqolozela amakona abomvu amehlo akhe.

"Ilanga leli likhanya kakhulu."

UBrienne wayegqoke isiketi esimpunga esobala emshadweni, nengubo yomshado eluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka emele iTass iboshwe entanyeni yakhe enamafutha ngentambo yesiliva. UJames wayengekho ukusiza ukukhumbula izingubo zakhe ezimbili. Ipinki ifakwe umucu we-Mille eHerrenborg kanye nohlaza okwesibhakabhaka egqoke iKing's Landing. Wagqoka eyangaphambili ukulwa nebhere, wagxumela emgodini webhere ukuyophula. Ugqoke okokugcina ukuvalelisa kuye, kanti amehlo ebubende ekhanda lengonyama lesifungo akhanya esandleni sakhe. Uma uqhathanisa nalaba ababili, le ngubo ijwayelekile kakhulu, ayifani nezingubo lapho umakoti eshada. UHaier wayeseceleni kwakhe, egqoke kahle, futhi ophakanyisiwe engeza amasentimitha amathathu ukuphakama kwakhe, kepha wayesemfishane ekhanda kunomakoti. Wezwa uTyrion ebubula ekhazimula: "Bengicabanga ukuthi ukuphela kwenduna yomkhwenyana egqoke ingubo yomshado ephezulu."

Lapho umkhwenyana emboza umakoti ngengubo, kwaba nesiqephu esincane.Umakoti wayephezulu kakhulu. Umkhwenyana wayesenobunzima bokumboza.Britney kwadingeka ukuthi anciphise phansi ukwenza umcimbi uqhubeke kahle. UJames wabona ukuthi uSansa Stark amehlo akhe ayabuka kubo ngezikhathi ezithile. Wabheka uTirion. Umfowabo omncane wavele wakhungatheka wathi, "Bekumele akhothame kulawo madolo aqinile. Yebo. "

"Ngabe awufuni ukwenza lutho?" UTirion waletha iPolonaryary Ponen kuye, embamba ngengilazi ye wayini ebomvu, emhlekisa ngezwi lakhe.  
"Akusilo udumo lokho." Wathatha ingilazi ye wayini, wanikina ikhanda, washo kancane.

"Hawu." Uyezwe ukuthuka ama-mamenari, kungathi ukusho ukuthi indela izikhathalela kanjani izinto ezinje manje.

Akunjalo, wamamatheka kabuhlungu, inhlonipho yayiwukuthi le ntombazane yayithole ngokulangazelela okuthile, ngangingaphinde ngiyilahle kanjani leyo nto.

Idili emva komshado belilula kakhulu.Njengoba eseshilo, uTas wayeyisiqhingi nje, ukusho ukuthi wayengeyena uhlobo lowesifazane owavela, kepha akubanga khona ukushoda kokudansa ngemuva kwedili. Umdanso uholwa nguSansa Stark noBordrick Pine. Izinyathelo zikaSansa zaziguquguqukayo futhi zinhle, kanti kusobala ukuthi uBorde wayeqinile, kepha wavele wangqongqoza futhi efuna ukuqhubeka phezulu, kwalandela abantu abaningi Bangene esitezi sokudansa, kepha umakoti nomkhwenyana abakwenzanga.

Kufanele ukuthi wayephuze kakhulu, uma kungenjalo wayengeke akhuphukele esiteji esikhulu ngokweqile futhi waya kuye. Welula isandla sakhe sobunxele, "Ngabe uzodansa, uphuthelwe?"

Wayebonakala ekhathazekile kancane. Waphenduka wabuka uHunt, ophakamise ishiya, wavuma ngekhanda, wambheka ngamehlo ngaphandle kokunganaki nokuzikhukhumeza, namagama amabili, "ukukhubazeka".

Bahamba bangene esitezi sokudansa, futhi abantu ababedansa bebabheke. Le ntombazane ibisagqoke leso siketi grey, izandla zayo ezibanzi iphumule emahlombe, kanti nomlenze ophukile wesandla sakhe sokudla wawuphumule okhalweni. Lo mculo uphinde uzwakale, baqala ukunyakaza ngokushaya, futhi wayesezimele izinyawo eziningana ngaphambi kokuqala.

"Uxolo." Ukukhanya ebusweni bakhe kwasakazeka yonke indlela, futhi wakuthola kunzima ukukususa amehlo akhe kuye. Isindebe sakhe esishubile nezindebe ezivuvukile, izibazi ebusweni bakhe zidalwa ukungxebuka, nokutholakala kwamabhere entanyeni. Mangaki amabala emzimbeni wakhe? Akazi, futhi ngeke azi ngokuzayo.

"Kulungile," emoyizela, ekhombisa amazinyo akhe amhlophe. Cishe ngiyazi ukuthi uBod wafunda nobani ukudansa, futhi empeleni kufanele umtholele uthisha wokudansa ongcono. "

Ubuye wancenga kakhulu. "Musa ukungihlekisa."

"Angizange ngikuhlekise, uma uthembekile wenza izinkemba zingcono kunokudansa."

"Niniphile nobabili."

"Yebo, ngabe isandla sakho besikade sikhona? Wasondela eduze kwakhe, nomoya wakhe ofudumele wawusezindlebeni zakhe." Ake ungitshele ntombazane, ingabe lokhu kuzizwa ngendlela efanayo nomdanso wakho noLan Li? "

"U ... udakiwe."

"Kancane," kusho yena, ulimi lwakhe seluphethwe yikhanda lakhe. "Ngiphendule, nkosikazi enhle, noma kufanele ngifonele umkami manje?" Awabheke ngamehlo, aluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka.

Inkulumo yakhe ibinjengokushaya ngempama emoyeni, "Akunjalo."

"Hawu? Kuyisihawu." Baqhubeka nokudansa, umculi ushintshe iculo elibhalwe ngobunono, ngandlela thile wacabanga "Amabhele NamaNtungwa" emgodini webheriya weHerrenborg. "Mpunga akukuhle njengombala oluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka, kepha ungcono kakhulu kunepinki. Uyamkhumbula uClinton?"

"Isandla seNkosi kaBron?"

"Cha, cha, Ronette, isoka lakho lesibili." Wawuzwa umzimba wakhe ulukhuni ezingalweni zakhe, waphinde waqonda ezinyaweni zakhe.

"Uxolo. Ngabe ushonile odongeni olukhulu?"

"Yebo, ngihlangane naye. EHerenburg, wathuka wena, ngamshaya ngempama."

Ubengakhulumi, umculo kuphela ogeleza kubo. Akakwazanga ukubamba umoya wakhe. "Ingabe kukhona ongakusho?"

"Wena ..." Kungani wenza lokhu? "Ungitsheleni?"

"Mhlawumbe ngidakwe kakhulu namhlanje," ancike phezulu, futhi ithinti lamakhala abo lithintekile. "Umshado omuhle, ntombazane, futhi amehlo akho abahle impela."

Kwakuyinkumbulo yokugcina kaSir James Lannister yeTaras's Britney. Ngemuva kweminyaka eyisikhombisa ashade, uSir Haierhangt wabulawa amakhaza omoya, engashiyanga zingane. Unkosikazi Brennie akazange abuye ashade, futhi uSir James akazange aphinde ashade, kodwa abakaze baphinde bahlangane. Izenzo zabo ezinkulu zokubhala zabhalwa ngabahlabeleli njengamabhaladi futhi baculwa ezwekazini. Ngokuqondene nobudlelwano nemizwa phakathi kwabo, mhlawumbe kuphela ababeyazi.

Inyamazane efile iyisakhiwo somndeni sabazalwane baseHaier, kanti amaBucks e-Baoguan mhlawumbe awadingi ukusho?


End file.
